


Baby It's Cold Outside

by GinaBaker1666



Series: Amore: The stories of Seb and Belle [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Language, NSFW, New York City, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, mentions of chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds that there’s more to just wrapping presents and baking cookies to help get into the Christmas Spirit, even when it’s 70 degrees in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to get this up in time for Christmas! I meant to, but all the hectic running around had me distracted these last few days. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that Santa was good to everyone. Much love to all of you this holiday season! Enjoy everyone!

It didn't feel like Christmas. At least, the weather didn't make it feel like it; but December 25th was in fact right around the corner. The apartment was decorated from top to bottom, a beautiful tree that had been purchased at the Bryant Park marketplace, and dozens of strands of white lights twinkled from their respective places among the branches where they mingled with a collection of ornaments. It was a special Christmas, despite the weather nearing almost seventy degrees. It was Sebastian and Belle's first Christmas in their apartment; no longer just Belle's, but most importantly, it was their first Christmas as a couple.   
Belle grinned as she dropped a few more sugar cookies onto a decorative Christmas plate, the brunette having promised her mother she would bake this year. They would be spending this Christmas at her apartment, her family along with Sebastian's mother and step-father. As she finished plating the cookies, she stole two from the dish and made her way into the living room.  
Sitting in the middle of the room, on the floor, was Sebastian. The soft glow of the Christmas tree was the only light in the room, and he had a Christmas station playing through the speakers. Leaning against the wall, Belle watched with intent as he fiddled with the roll of tape in his hands and tried to hold the paper down to the box with the other, eventually resorting to trying to rip the tape with his teeth. It was the small growl that caused her to laugh, and tipped him off that she had been watching.   
"How long have you been standing there?" He looked up, blue eyes staring at her, and a stray piece of scotch tape stuck to his chin.   
“Oh my god,” she shook her head as she crossed the room, placing the cookies she held on the coffee table, before sitting down across from him on the floor. “Come here…”  
Sebastian scooted forward, and Belle promptly pulled the piece of tape from his face.  
“Ow!”  
“There is no way that could have possibly hurt you.” She narrowed her eyes at him.  
“I’ve got stubble there!”  
“You don’t have a full beard,” she chuckled, taking the box from in front of him. “If I had done that to Chris, then maybe ‘ouch’ would be warranted.”  
Sebastian shook his head, watching as Belle wrapped the pretty red and gold paper around the box, her fingers moving quickly to fold and tuck at the corners until she had finished.  
“There,” she smiled, handing the box back to him. “All done.”  
Seb grinned as he leaned across to where Belle sat, and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.  
“Perfect…” He smiled.  
“Who’s it for anyway?” She stood, brushing off the back of her pants.  
“Don’t be nosey…” His cheeks blushed in that sweet way she adored, as he crawled over the scissors and excess paper before standing up next to her.  
“You wrapped my gift while I was in the other room?” Belle moved towards the coffee table where the abandoned cookies still sat, picking them up and offering one to him.  
"I said don’t be nosey…” He snatched up the snowman shaped one, quickly biting off his head. “You’re gonna have to wait until Christmas morning, the same way you told me I have to wait.”  
“You’re an ass sometimes.” Belle laughed, taking a bite of the star shaped cookie in her own hand.   
"So good," Seb moaned around his mouthful of cookie, and Belle felt a small surge of heat rush to her cheeks. "You're amazing."  
"I'm glad you approve," she chuckled. "But did you have to decapitate Frosty?" 

Sebastian was about to reply when the song changed, the opening notes to 'Baby It's Cold Outside' filling the living room.   
Sebastian suddenly perked up, putting his half eaten cookie back on the coffee table, he began belting out the male verses of the song, his voice attempting to mask that of Dean Martin's.   
"I really can't stay."  
"Baby it's cold outside..." Seb sang. Loudly.   
The radio continued to play, the female verses seemingly untouched by Sebastian's voice, until the male verse came around again.   
"Baby it's cold out there!" He belted out, reaching out and taking her hand in his.   
"Seb..." Belle rolled her eyes, but didn't take her hand from his.   
"Come on amore," he tugged on her hand, pulling her against his chest. "Sing with me."  
"My mother will start to worry..." Belle rolled her eyes as she half sang her part of the song, Sebastian's hands moving around her waist.   
"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"  
"My father will be pacing the floor." She giggled.   
"Listen to the fireplace roar..." He dipped his head, his lips brushing against her shoulder.   
"So really, I'd better scurry."   
"Beautiful, please don't hurry."  
Belle brought her hands to Sebastian's cheeks, lifting his head. Finding his blue eyes, she bumped her nose against his and whispered the next line.   
"Well, maybe just a half a drink more..."  
His arms remained securely around her waist as he dipped her, long brown waves cascading down towards the hardwood floor. Sebastian leaned forward, dragging his lips along the column of her throat while he murmured the next part of the song.   
"Put some records on while I pour..."

"Seb..."  
His blue eyes traveled up until they found her face. Slowly, he brought her back up, her feet firmly on the ground beneath her, her arms finding their way around his neck.   
"Sebastian..."  
"Hmm?"  
Belle pulled him close, her lips brushing against his softly, the two now swaying in the middle of the living room.   
"You're very sneaky." She whispered once they pulled apart.   
"Am I?"  
"Getting me to sing with you," she nipped at his earlobe before traveling down his neck, biting softly at the skin just below his ear.   
"And?" His voice was low and deep, a gentle rumble against her chest.   
"And then doing that." She moved across his jaw, lips meeting stubble before they found his own again.   
"And I didn't even need mistletoe to get you to kiss me."  
Belle grinned, the corners of her mouth twitching up into something devilish, and it was a split second before she had grabbed Sebastian by the back of the neck and crashed her lips against his. The air in the room shifted drastically as their mouths slanted against each other, teeth clashing and tongues fighting. Sebastian barely fumbled a moment before his hands grasped her thighs and lifted her up, Belle instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist.   
A quarter turn to the left and the couch was in clear view. Sebastian took three long strides before sitting down on the leather upholstery, Belle's legs still on either side of him. Their gazes collided as she peeked up at him, his pupils blown, barely any blue left in his eyes.   
"You're fucking killing me." Sebastian groaned, dropping his head back against the cushions as Belle ground her hips against his.   
Instead of responding, she reached down between them for the hem of his tshirt and unabashedly pulled it up over his head. She was quick to do the same with her own top, and Sebastian was quick to discover that she was not wearing a bra.   
"Now that's a Christmas miracle..." He murmured, dipping his head and sucking along her collar bone.   
"Jesus..." Her head fell back, brown waves tickling her tailbone as he continued to mark her skin with his teeth, his hands pulling her infinitely closer on his lap.   
"Not Jesus," he spoke and she could feel him grin against her skin. "Sebastian."  
"Don't be cheeky." She moaned.   
"No, that's your job isn't it amore? To be cheeky enough for the both of us?"  
"Are you going to talk about it all night or are you going to fuck me?" She looked up at him, and was surprised to see he had abandoned his quest across his skin in favor of eye contact.   
"Is that what you want?"  
A quick grind of her hips against his, and he had his answer.   
Sebastian stood quickly, Belle moving with him before he set her on her feet. Before she could question him, he was on his knees, his fingers dipping into the waistband of her yoga pants as he pulled them down her legs.   
"Don't tell me..." He groaned.  
"What?"  
"No panties either?" He looked up at her, his eyebrow raised as he traced a finger along her inner thigh.   
"They just get in the way." She winked, stepping out of her pants.   
Wasting no time, he slid his hands up the back of her thighs, and buried himself in her.   
"Fuck!"   
Belle dropped her hand to the top of his head, her fingers gripping handfuls of his tousled hair as he feasted on her. He looked greedy, like a man that hadn't eaten for days and was given all of the sweetest foods; except to Sebastian, Belle was the sweetest of sweet.   
"Delicious..." He moaned, his tongue tasting every inch of her core.   
"Jesus Seb..." Her grip on his hair tightened, Sebastian's tongue tracing circles around her clit while his fingers moved towards her hot entrance.   
"Mmm I already told you," flattening his tongue and licking a broad stripe over her folds. "I'm not Jesus, I'm Sebastian."  
"Shut up," she pulled his hair slightly, his head snapping up so that he was looking at her. "Get out of those jeans. Now."  
Raising an eyebrow at her, Sebastian stood and Belle's hands flew to the waistband of his jeans, fingers deftly fumbling with the button before pulling down the zipper. Quickly shimmying them down his hips, she palmed the bulge of his cock through his boxers. Nails gently scraping against the navy fabric, a deep shiver ran through Sebastian as Belle teased him through the only barrier keeping them apart.   
"Amore..."  
Standing on tiptoes, Belle gently bit his earlobe before speaking.  
"Take those off..."  
Without a second to hesitate, his boxers joined the rest of their clothes on the floor; Sebastian's hands moving to grip Belle's thighs as he lifted her.   
Moving back to the couch, Seb moved to lay her down, but she quickly stopped him. Her hand on his shoulder, she shook her head, and gently pushed so that he was sitting on the couch again, Belle's legs on either side of his hips.   
"You're really gonna fucking kill me..." He groaned.   
"No," she gripped his hard cock in her hand, stroking a few times before lifting her hips and guiding him to her entrance. The slight pressure of him against her hot skin caused a sharp intake of breath as he entered her, Sebastian's fingers digging into her skin.   
"Fuck..." He swore as his hands slid up the length of her body, stopping at the underside of her breasts. Leaning forward, Sebastian sucked one nipple into his mouth, Belle gasping as she remained still in his lap, content to feel him remain still inside of her for a moment longer.   
Her hands still pressing against his chest, Belle began rolling her hips against Sebastian's, his hands holding her tight enough to leave bruises as he pulled her in rhythm with her own movements. He watched as her head fell back as she continued to grind her hips against his, drawing low guttural moans from deep within his being.   
"You feel so good baby," Sebastian pulled her against him, chest to chest. "So good."  
Belle dropped her head to his shoulder, her hips rolling quickly as Seb slid his hands down to her ass, lifting her in time with each of his thrusts.   
"Oh fuck! Harder Seb!"  
Giving up all control, Belle remained in Sebastian's lap as he drove into her relentlessly, her arms hanging from around his neck as he thrust up into her, driving her closer and closer to her release.   
"I'm so close Seb..." She moaned into his neck, his skin slick with sweat, her breath warm on him.   
"Cum for me amore," he kissed up the side of her neck. "Come on baby, cum..."  
With each word he said, Belle's orgasm raced closer and closer to the point of destroying her until she felt her body go still in his arms, her release crashing over her like a tsunami. A scream fell from her lips that was sure to reach the floor above them, but she couldn't process anything except her own release, and Sebastian saying her name repeatedly as he came deep within her.   
It was a long while before either of them said anything, Sebastian still holding her against his chest.   
"All because you wanted to sing..." She chuckled.   
"Well, you did a hell of a job warming me up." He grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.   
"Shut up." She slapped him, laughing as he pulled her down onto the couch.  
Grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch, he pulled it over them, the two falling into a comfortable silence, before Sebastian spoke again.   
"Do you have any more of those cookies?"   
"No."  
"You're lying."  
"I am. Now let me sleep."  
"Fine..."  
Laying a kiss to her forehead, the two fell asleep, radio still playing, and the seventy degree weather still thriving outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of GinaBaker1666
> 
> © 2015 Gabrielle Magliano  
>  Self Publishing  
>  Gabbygates@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
>  An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
